


With the Wind

by Drazyrohk



Series: Turbulence [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: AU of an AU, Jet!Blurr, Turbulence AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drazyrohk/pseuds/Drazyrohk
Summary: “I’m not sure I entirely understand the appeal unless the twins are planning on wearing it like a cape or something because that might be really cute to see.” Blurr said as he let Jazz take his hand and tug him outside.“Trust me on this one, you’re in for a show.” Jazz said, smiling fondly at the Seeker.





	With the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited, but I felt it worth sharing. Have some fluffy goodness with Seeker Blurr's burgeoning cuddle harem.

There were plenty of times Jazz chose to visit the tower, and he often came bearing gifts for the twins and Blurr alike. Most of the time they were edible, seeing as treats were never unwelcome, but there were times he would bring more interesting gifts that he picked up on his travels.

Even more than Blurr enjoyed the gifts, he enjoyed the reactions Jetfire and Jetstorm had when they received them. The twins approached everything with an exuberance that was no doubt born of the near death that had seen them put into the frames they were now wearing. They embraced every opportunity to live life to the absolute fullest. If it was fast, risky and could potentially lead to adventure or to making them better and stronger in every way, they wanted it.

Jazz knew this and Blurr did too, so they tended not to do much to stifle the enthusiasm. If anything, they encouraged it. Especially Jazz.

One of the gifts that the cyberninja brought home to the young jet twins was, to Blurr, inexplicable. Packaged in an ornate box, it appeared to be nothing more than a large swath of translucent glittery mesh that flowed a little like water through one’s fingers. 

Blurr looked at it in confusion, but Jetstorm and Jetfire both let out chirps of joy and leapt to their feet to practically tackle Jazz in a fierce embrace.

“Is perfect!” Jetstorm enthused.

“We are using it now!” Jetfire exclaimed.

Blurr watched as they fought briefly over who got to carry it before they dashed to the ‘flight deck,’ the open balcony just off their berthroom.

Giving Jazz a curious look, Blurr was surprised to see him beaming, a smile splitting his handsome face. 

“C’mon mech.” Jazz said with a chuckle. “You won’t want to miss this.” 

“I’m not sure I entirely understand the appeal unless the twins are planning on wearing it like a cape or something because that might be really cute to see.” Blurr said as he let Jazz take his hand and tug him outside.

“Trust me on this one, you’re in for a show.” Jazz said, smiling fondly at the Seeker.

The twins were still standing on the balcony, covetous optics on the mesh as Jetstorm stroked his hand over it.

“Is being much stronger than last time.” He said to Jazz, who nodded.

“I dunno if I could stomach the thought of seein’ you cry over it breakin’. Once was bad enough, so I made sure it was stronger this time.” He said, Jetstorm’s cheek plates flushing at his gentle teasing.

“There was no crying!” Jetfire protested as Jetstorm declared “We are not doing the crying!”

“Whatever you say.” Jazz smirked, moving to the edge of the deck and sitting down with one leg dangling over it. He gestured for Blurr to join him, the Seeker still feeling hopelessly confused. 

“I toss. You catch.” Jetfire growled playfully to his twin, and Jetstorm nodded at him in excitement.

With great ceremony and exaggeration, Jetfire crumpled the beautiful mesh and tossed it over the side of the balcony. Blurr made a noise of protest, but Jazz stopped him with a smile and a shake of his head. 

“Just wait, Blurr. You’ll see just what the fuss is about.” Jazz said as Jetstorm dropped off the edge and out of sight.

He returned in a few seconds in altmode, the fabric draped over his nose cone like glittering mist. He climbed, pushing it upwards, then he fell away and let it drift down again. Catching it with one wing, he kept it aloft long enough for Jetfire to throw himself into the air and transform. The orange twin joined his blue brother, the two of them engaging in something that wasn’t quite a game of catch or a game of keep away. Blurr didn’t know what to really call it.

The twins took turns catching the mesh as it floated through the air. Their flight was graceful, relaxed, and though there were a couple close calls, they never let the mesh drop down where they couldn’t snag it on a wing or a nose cone and bring it back up again.

They passed it between their wings, every time just barely brushing against one another in an affectionate manner. Every so often they would dive towards the mesh to make it swirl about in the air, twisting and wheeling further downward until one of them would pick it up and move it higher again. 

The thrumming of their engines and their loudly rushing fans as they moved brought another brilliant smile to Jazz’s face, but it made Blurr’s field bloom with envy.

He wanted to join them, but he didn’t see an opening anywhere, not for him. The three of them always did their flying together, but they hadn’t invited him this time. Blurr was being forced to simply sit and watch.

“Hey.” Jazz looked over at him, nudging his side with a gentle elbow. “Don’t get jealous… can’t you see? They’re showin’ off for you, Blurr. That dance ain’t just for them.” 

Dance? Now that it was pointed out, it was sort of like a dance, wasn’t it? It made a lot more sense than a game. Jetfire and Jetstorm weren’t just playing with the glittering mesh, they were putting on a show for him.

They were dancing for Blurr. That’s why they hadn’t invited him in.

“I’m not sure what-” Blurr began, falling silent when Jetstorm flew close overhead, bringing the mesh with him.

Jetfire swooped in at the last second and grabbed it before Blurr could, taking it back out into the open air. He passed it to Jetstorm again, the blue twin bringing it back to Blurr and once again putting it where he could reach it.

Circling overhead, Jetfire turned on his side and snatched the mesh away with a flirtatious wing waggle and a brush of his field against Blurr’s. 

Jazz giggled and put a hand over his visor. “Oh my. Maybe I oughta go.” He said, Blurr spluttering at him.

“It isn’t like that at all, we do this sort of thing all the time, it’s just how we interact!” Blurr protested, face warm. He watched as Jetfire brought the mesh back to him and nudged it with his nose cone so that it fell directly over his helm. 

Now draped in glittering fabric, Blurr looked up at the twins with wide optics as they wheeled away.

Flying close, turning so their bellies practically pressed together, they spun almost straight up, climbing in tandem.

Jazz put both hands over his visor this time, snickering. “I’m pretty sure you know what this is, same as me, mech.” He told Blurr.

Blinking at Jazz, then looking up at the twins again, Blurr swallowed hard. The other mech was right. Blurr knew what this was.

Pulling away from one another, Jetstorm and Jetfire circled wide before flying straight at each other. At the last second, they twisted, once again leaving barely any space between their frames, then Jetfire was chasing Jetstorm through the sky, following along in his wake.

Their diving and spinning seemed even more like a dance now, seemed impossibly intimate, and the movements became swifter and more intense until at last the twins collided with a flash of light. Blue and orange merged and split, and as soon as the transformation was complete, Safeguard dove straight back towards the balcony.

He stopped in the air above Jazz and Blurr, transforming and offering the Seeker his hand. There was a mix of eager hopefulness and nervous anticipation in his field, his optics bright as he gazed at Blurr.

Slowly, Blurr stood and faced the Combiner. He hesitated only long enough to glance shyly at Jazz, then when the cyberninja nodded at him, Blurr took Safeguard’s hand and let himself be pulled off the deck.

Now it was his turn to transform and speed up into the sky nearly pressed to Safeguard’s frame. Their fields meshed tightly to the point that it felt like entwined fingers being forced to pull free as they twisted apart. 

Blurr let Safeguard give chase as he pushed his thrusters to move faster, never quite going so fast that the Combiner couldn’t keep up with him. He felt Safeguard eventually pull overhead so his EMF fell heavily over him. Pushing up just a bit, Blurr let their frames get so close that warnings popped up in his HUD, then Safeguard was shoving a burst of passionate joy at him before falling back. 

Blurr slowed down, buzzing in anticipation. Safeguard moved back towards him, diving under him and turning upside down. Their bellies brushed, sending a jolt of sensation through Blurr’s frame.

He let Safeguard guide them, putting all his faith and trust in the Combiner as they twisted lazily through the air. Their fields surged together, stroking along the lengths of their frames and along their wings, licking like flames at sensitive vents and thrusters until Blurr was practically quivering as charge flickered over him.

It was then that Safeguard brought them back to the deck, coming in to land and reaching up to catch Blurr as he did the same. 

Jazz was gone, but the mesh that he had given the twins was folded neatly on the deck where it wouldn’t be swept away. Blurr caught hold of it and brought it with him as Safeguard drew him inside. He couldn’t help thinking it would be a pretty addition to the nest the twins had built.


End file.
